Road maintenance is an increasingly complex and expensive activity. The consequences of a bad road maintenance range from possible traffic jams with related loss of time and increased pollution, to car damages (e.g. vehicle suspension systems and even to liability of the local Authorities for inefficient road maintenance. Normal wear and tear of road network can be forecasted in advance and properly monitored to guarantee a minimum standard level. However, extreme conditions (of weather and traffic) can cause unexpected road damages which are difficult to be monitored. On the other hand, a permanent and ad-hoc monitoring system would be highly expensive. An improved system which is able to assist the traffic and the maintenance of the road networks, without requiring a new dedicated infrastructure, would therefore be highly desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate the drawback of the prior art.